


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Kira spend the day at an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "The Divine Move." No spoilers. Written for prompt 6 'Fun' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Malia screamed and thrust her hands up in the air as the roller coaster plunged downwards. The wind whipped her hair back behind her head.

When the ride slowed to pull into the station, she turned to Kira and said “it’s over already?”

Kira laughed from the seat beside her. “Don’t worry; the fun is just getting started. So what do you want to ride now?”

“Everything!”

This caused Kira to laugh again. “One thing at a time. We have all day.”

“Okay, how about that?” said Malia, pointing to a ride that turned the riders upside down and spun them around in circles.

“Oh, excellent choice.”


End file.
